Power Ranger Team Ups
There are many times that Rangers teamup to fight evil. This page is for that purpose. A Friend in Need Alpha 5 is sad, and on the Zordon's question what's wrong with him, he answered that he is nostalgic for his home planet, which is invaded by Count Dregon and his assistants. Rangers then travel to Edenoi to see what's the situation there. When they arrive, they see only few rebels ressisting Dregon. One of them is Dex, the Masked Rider. After the rangers help him, his grandfather sends him to Earth, since Edenoi was on its knees, to defend Earthlings from Count Dregon. *Rangers **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ***Tommy Oliver / White Ranger ***Rocky DeSantos / Red Ranger ***Adam Park / Black Ranger ***Billy Cranston / Blue Ranger ***Aisha Campbell / Yellow Ranger ***Kimberly Ann Heart / Pink Ranger *Prince Dex / Masked Rider *Zords **White Tigerzord **Thunder Megazord ***Red Dragon Thunderzord ***Lion Thunderzord ***Unicorn Thunderzord ***Griffin Thunderzord ***Firebird Thunderzord *Villains **Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa ***Goldar ***Finster ***Repellator **Count Dregon ***Nefaria ***Gork ***Cyclopter ***Doubleface ***Datz ****Plague Sentry ****Cogworts Allies **Zordon **Alpha 5 **King Lexion Rangers of Two Worlds As Mondo Returns, he takes quick action against Earth and sends Cog Changer. Lord Zedd and Rita quickly join in the fight. The biggest battle? Billy has quickly aged, and they need to fix his problem before something drastic happens. In the Power Rangers Zeo time of greatest need, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers come to help on both fronts. This is one of the two times a teamup used footage form a Super Sentai teamup, in this case footage from Ohranger Vs. Kakuranger. *Rangers **Zeo ***Tommy / Zeo Ranger 5 Red ***Adam / Zeo Ranger 4 Green ***Rocky / Zeo Ranger 3 Blue ***Tanya / Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow ***Kat / Zeo Ranger 1 Pink ***Jason / Gold Ranger **Alien Rangers ***Delphine / White Alien Ranger ***Aurico / Red Alien Ranger ***Cestro / Blue Alien Ranger ***Tideus / Yellow Alien Ranger ***Corcus / Black Alien Ranger *Zords **Zeo Ultrazord Battle/Carrier Mode ***Pyramidas ***Zeo Megabattlezord ****Zeo Megazord *****Zeozord I *****Zeozord II *****Zeozord III *****Zeozord IV *****Zeozord V ****Red Battlezord **Super Zeo Megazord ***Super Zeozord I ***Super Zeozord II ***Super Zeozord III ***Super Zeozord IV ***Super Zeozord V **Warrior Wheel *Villains **Machine Empire ***King Mondo ***Queen Machina ***Prince Sprocket ***Klank & Orbus ***Cogs ***Cog Changer **Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa ***Goldar ***Rito Revolto ***Finster ***Impursonator *Allies **Zordon **Alpha 5 **Billy **Cestria Shell Shocked In this, one of the greatest team-ups, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are hypnotised by Astronema, they infiltrate the Astro Megaship and capture all rangers, except Andros. Andros then managed to free the rangers. After going through a power field, the Turtles are returning to normal. Astronema gets away, and rangers come after her, while the megaship is about to be self-destroyed. Donatello stops the destruction, and Turtles join rangers in fighting the Quantrons. Later, Michaelangelo asks Andros for something. In the end, the Turtles are gliding on Galaxy Gliders through space. *Rangers **In Space ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie / Pink Space Ranger *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michaelangelo **Venus *Villains **Dark Specter **Astronema ***Elgar ***Quantrons ***Electrotramp *Allies **D.E.C.A. **Alpha 6 True Blue to the Rescue When Power Rangers are captured, as well as Lightning Cruiser(T.J's vehicle from Power Rangers Turbo), Storm Blaster comes to Angel Grove for Justin. He then travels to space to rescue the rangers. After the action, rangers say him goodbye on a strange planet where Divatox tried to capture the vehicles. Justin makes it right on time to get to bed before his father comes into the room. *Rangers **Space Rangers ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos Vallertes / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. Johnson / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley Hammond / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie Chan / Pink Space Ranger **Justin Stewart / Blue Turbo Ranger *Villains **Astronema ***Ecliptor ***Quantrons ***Lionizer **Divatox ***Piranhatrons *Zords **Mega Voyager ***Mega V1 ***Mega V2 ***Mega V3 ***Mega V4 ***Mega V5 *Allies **D.E.C.A. **Alpha 6 **Lightning Crusier **Storm Blaster Always a Chance After he accidentally injures Cassie, Carlos tries to quit the team but gets help from his old teacher, Adam Park. *Rangers **Space Rangers ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos Vallertes / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. Johnson / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley Hammond / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie Chan / Pink Space Ranger **Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *Villains **Astronema ***Ecliptor ***Elgar ***Quantrons ***Lizwizard *Zords **Astro Megazord ***Astro Megaship ***Astro Megashuttle *Allies **Alpha 6 "To The Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink" Working with Trakeena, The Psycho Rangers have been revived and kidnapped the four Lost Galaxy Rangers. Leo and Mike joins The Space Rangers to rescue their teammates and defeated The Psycho Rangers once and for all. Even though this episode doesn't use footage from a Sentai teamup, certain action scenes are similar to those from the Sentai teamup Gingaman Vs. Megaranger, particulary the group morph sequence. While The Space Rangers touring Terra Venture, Psycho Pink survived and goes after both Kendrix and Cassie after founding out the location of the powerful Savage Sword. *Rangers **Lost Galaxy ***Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger ***Damon Henderson / Green Galaxy Ranger ***Kai / Blue Galaxy Ranger ***Maya / Yellow Galaxy Ranger ***Kendrix Morgan / Pink Galaxy Ranger ***Mike / Magna Defender **In Space ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***Carlos / Black Space Ranger ***T.J. / Blue Space Ranger ***Ashley / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie / Pink Space Ranger *Villains **Trakeena ***Villamax ***Kegler ***Deviot **Psycho Rangers ***Psycho Red ***Psycho Blue ***Psycho Black ***Psycho Yellow ***Psycho Pink *Allies **Alpha 6 **Commander Stanton *Zords **Astro Megazord ***Astro Megaship ***Astro Megashuttle **Galaxy Megazord ***Lion Galactabeast/zord ***Condor Galactabeast/zord ***Gorilla Galactabeast/zord ***Wolf Galactabeast/zord ***Wildcat Galactabeast/zord Trakeena's Revenge The Lost Galaxy Rangers returns to earth to Assisted The Lightspeed Rangers to find missing people from a unknown building and discover that Trakeena's working with the Demons. This is the second time a teamup used footage from a Super Sentai teamup, in this case footage from GoGo-V Vs. Gingaman. *Rangers **Lightspeed Rescue ***Carter / Red Lightspeed Ranger 1 ***Chad / Blue Lightspeed Ranger 2 ***Joel / Green Lightspeed Ranger 3 ***Kelsey / Yellow Lightspeed Ranger 4 ***Dana / Pink Lightspeed Ranger 5 **Lost Galaxy ***Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger ***Damon / Green Galaxy Ranger ***Kai / Blue Galaxy Ranger ***Maya / Yellow Galaxy Ranger ***Kendrix / Pink Galaxy Ranger *Villains **Demons ***Queen Bansheera ***Prince Olympius ***Vypra ***Loki ***Jinxer ***Ghouls **Trakeena ***Triskull ***Ghouls *Allies **Heather *Zords **Galaxy Megazord ***Lion Galactabeast/zord ***Condor Galactabeast/zord ***Gorilla Galactabeast/zord ***Wolf Galactabeast/zord ***Wildcat Galactabeast/zord **Omega Megazord ***Omegazord 1 ***Omegazord 2 ***Omegazord 3 ***Omegazord 4 ***Omegazord 5 **Max Solarzord **Rail Rescues **Aero Rescue 3 Time For Lightspeed The Time Force Rangers and The Lightspeed joins forces to stop Ransik and Vypra from stealing the Solar Amulet to awaked The Demon Warriors. Even though this episode didn't use footage from a Super Sentai teamup, Pierre Boy's costume from Timeranger Vs. GoGo-V was used for the Super Demon. *Rangers. **Time Force ***Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger ***Jen / Pink Time Force Ranger ***Lucas / Blue Time Force Ranger ***Trip / Green Time Force Ranger ***Katie / Yellow Time Force Ranger ***Eric Meyers / Quantum Ranger **Lightspeed Rescue ***Carter Graysen / Red Lightspeed Ranger ***Chad / Blue Lightspeed Ranger ***Joel / Green Lightspeed Ranger ***Kelsey / Yellow Lightspeed Ranger ***Dana Mitchell / Pink Lightspeed Ranger ***Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger *Villains **Ransik ***Nadira ***Cyclobots **Vypra ***Demon Warriors *Allies **Circuit **Mrs. Rawlings (Miss Fairweather) Reinforcements from the Future When 3 unknown creatures show up in Turtle Cove and are on a mission to change time, only both Wild and Time Force Rangers find out that they're Mut-orgs: a mix of Orgs and Mutants. They must stop them with the help of their old enemy Ransik. Originally this episode was going to use the Org costumes from the Gaoranger special Gaoranger the Fire Mountain Roars. However, the costumes from that special were destroyed in a fire, so Saban created the original Mut-org villians instead, as there was no Gaoranger Vs. Timeranger special. However, they're have been fanfics that adapt this special into a Gaoranger Vs. Timeranger special. *Rangers **Wild Force ***Cole Evans / Red Wild Force Ranger ***Taylor / Yellow Wild Force Ranger ***Max / Blue Wild Force Ranger ***Danny / Black Wild Force Ranger ***Alyssa / White Wild Force Ranger ***Merrick / Lunar Wolf Ranger **Time Force ***Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger ***Jen / Pink Time Force Ranger ***Lucas / Blue Time Force Ranger ***Trip / Green Time Force Ranger ***Katie / Yellow Time Force Ranger ***Eric Meyers / Quantum Ranger *Villains **Orgs ***Master Org ***Toxica ***Jindrax ***Putrids **Mut-Orgs *Allies **Princess Shayla **Circuit **Ransik **Nadira Forever Red See main article Forever Red The remains of the Machine Empire have uncovered Lord Zedd's Zord Serpenterra on the moon. Cole joins 9 old red rangers:Jason, Aurico, TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes and Eric with Tommy as the leader to challenges the Machine Empire and save the earth. This special is based loosely on Gaoranger Vs. Super Sentai, however Daijinryu, Serpentera's Sentai countpart, never appeared in Gaoranger Vs. Super Sentai. Neither did the Machine Empire Baranoia. *Rangers **Jason Lee Scott / Red Mighty Morphin Ranger **Aurico / Red Alien Ranger **Thomas Oliver / Zeo Ranger 5 Red **Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson / Red Turbo Ranger **Andros / Red Space Ranger **Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger **Carter Graysen / Red Lightspeed Ranger **Wes Collins / Red Time Force Ranger **Eric Meyers / Quantum Ranger **Cole Evans / Red Wild Force Ranger *Villains **Machine Empire ***General Venjix ***Gerrok, Steelon, Automan, Tezzla ***Cogs **Serpentera *Allies **Alpha 7 Thunder Storm Lothor has escaped the Abyss of Evil and put gained control of the Wind Rangers turning them evil making the Dino Thunder Rangers fighting them. It's up for Cam and the Thunder Rangers to inside the Abyss and get Cam's morpher to turn their friends back to good again and team up with Dino Thunder to battle all of their nemesis. Even though this teamup doesn't use Sentai teamup footage, the plot is based on that of Hurricanger Vs. Gaoranger. *Rangers **Dino Thunder ***Conner McKnight / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan James / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira Ford / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger ***Dr. Thomas Oliver / Black Dino Thunder Ranger ***Trent Mercer / White Drago Ranger **Ninja Storm ***Wind Rangers ****Shane Clarke / Red Wind Ranger ****Dustin Brooks / Yellow Wind Ranger ****Tori Hansen / Blue Wind Ranger ***Thunder Rangers ****Hunter Bradley / Crimson Thunder Ranger ****Blake Bradley / Navy Thunder Ranger ***Cam / Green Samurai Ranger *Villains **Mesogog ***Elsa ***Tyrannodrones **Lothor ***Zurgane ***Evil Abyss Soldiers ***Kelzaks *Allies **Sensei **Kapri **Marah **Hayley **Cassidy **Devin History Broodwing brings the Dino Thunder Rangers to the year 2025 to destroy the world. But joins SPD taking on Broodwing instead. *Rangers **S.P.D. ***Jack Landors / SPD Red Ranger ***Sky Tate / SPD Blue Ranger ***Bridge Carson / SPD Green Ranger ***Z Delgado / SPD Yellow Ranger ***Syd Drew / SPD Pink Ranger ***Anubis "Doggie" Cruger / SPD Shadow Ranger ***Sam / SPD Omega Ranger **Dino Thunder ***Conner McKnight / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan James / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira Ford / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *Villains **Troobians ***Emperor Gruumm ***Morgana ***Krybots **Broodwing **Professor Cerebos *Allies **Dr. Katherine Manx **Boom *Zords **Deltamax Megazord ***Delta Squad Megazord ****Delta Runner 1 ****Delta Runner 2 ****Delta Runner 3 ****Delta Runner 4 ****Delta Runner 5 ***Omegamax Cycle/Megazord Wormhole Gruumm has entered a wormhole and went to take over the world in 2004. Jack, Bridge and Z follow him where they once again team up with The Dino Thunders Rangers. *Rangers **S.P.D. ***Jack Landors / SPD Red Ranger ***Sky Tate / SPD Blue Ranger ***Bridge Carson / SPD Green Ranger ***Z Delgado / SPD Yellow Ranger ***Syd Drew / SPD Pink Ranger ***Anubis "Doggie" Cruger / SPD Shadow Ranger ***Sam / SPD Omega Ranger **Dino Thunder ***Conner McKnight / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan James / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira Ford/ Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger ***Dr. Thomas Oliver / Black Dino Thunder Ranger ***Trent Mercer / White Drago Ranger *Villains **Troobians ***Emperor Gruumm ***Mora ***Krybots **Zeltrax ***Tyrannodrones Once A Ranger See main article Once A Ranger Rita and Zedd's son returns to seek revenge against the Sentinel Knight, so he allied all of the Overdrive villains and take away the current rangers' powers. The Sentinel Knight reconsitutes five veteran rangers to replace the current team. * Rangers ** Operation Overdrive *** Mack / Red Drive Ranger *** Will / Black Drive Ranger *** Dax / Blue Drive Ranger *** Ronny / Yellow Drive Ranger *** Rose / Pink Drive Ranger *** Tyzonn / Mercury Ranger ** Sentinel Knight ** Veteran Rangers *** Adam Park / Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *** Tori Hansen / Blue Wind Ranger *** Kira Ford / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *** Bridge Carson / SPD Red Ranger *** Xander Bly / Green Mystic Ranger * Villains ** Thrax *** Vulturus *** Flurious **** Norg **** Chillers *** Moltor **** Lava Lizards *** Kamdor **** Miratrix **** Sextant Monster *** Fearcats **** Mig **** Benglo * Allies ** Alpha 6 ** Andrew Hartford ** Spencer * Zords ** DriveMax Ultrazord *** DriveMax Megazord **** Dump Driver **** Speed Driver **** Gyro Driver **** Dozer Driver **** Sub Driver *** DualDrive Megazord **** Drill Driver **** Crane Driver **** Cement Driver **** Crane Driver **** Sonic Streaker ** FlashPoint Megazord *** Fire Rescue *** Rescue Runners 1 & 2 See Also Sentai Teamups Category:Episode